True love divergent four love story
by dracoswife1998
Summary: Jackie is the older sister of Beatrice and Caleb prior but she is nothing like her brother and sister especially when she chooses her faction ... her new faction and while she is there she experiences love, and enemies and friends but will they last?
1. introduction of jackie

* jackie will be Jojo because I used to love Jojo soo yeah*

Hi I'm jackie I'm the oldest of the prior children. I have a little brother and sister named Beatrice and caleb. It's almost my aptitude test and I'm very nervous and excited and scary.

I'm nervous because I might have to leave my family but I'm also scared that the test will tell me that I will have to stay.

I know I don't belong here at all. I think my mom knows that to but not my dad.

Um I'm 16 years old of course but when the ceremony days comes that's my birthday so I'll be 17 years old.

I am very shy at first but I'm also outgoing and very protective of my siblings. If you mess with them.. you mess with me.

I never had a boyfriend before... crushes... but not dating.

Well I gtg school time blahh bye :)


	2. Chapter 1

****so Jackie is a year older than Beatrice and Caleb.. so she will be in the initiation with Eric and four when they were going through dauntless as well****

Jackie pov.

I woke up with the bright lights hitting my face and I looked outside and I smiled.

" jackie.. time for breakfast!" My mom yelled. I groaned. I forgot school yay... not the sarcasm..

"Okay! I'll be done soon" I yelled back and getting up. I changed into my grey clothes.. because I am from Abnegation... there is five factions.. my faction is one of them.. others are.. amity, candor, erudite, and dauntless.

The kind... the honest... the smart.. the brave.. and the selflessness after the war 100 years ago our creators well created this..

I don't know where I belong.. that's why I am excited to find out.

I walked downstairs to find my family at the table. I sighed and I smiled at my mother.. my mother was beautiful.. her body is thin beneath the gray robe she even let's her hair down at night but she hides her beauty in Abnegation though. My father has dark eyes and dark hair.

" the aptitude test is today" my mother said while looking at me.

I gulped and smiled a little.

" yeah I know.." I looked at my siblings and they looked sad.

"Nervous" I nodded and she sighed.

We all ate in silence until my mother told us it was time for school. We got up and kissed my parents cheeks and went to the bus to go to school.

Since I'm a grade above my siblings and its aptitude test is today I get out early.

We all passed through the front door. My muscles tighten the second we walked in. The atmosphere feels hungry... like every 16 year old is trying to devour as much as he can get of this last day. It is likely I won't be walking down these halls with these people again after the choosing ceremony.

The aptitude test will take place after lunch.

" you aren't at all worried about what they'll tell you?" Caleb asked me and Beatrice looked at me.

We paused at the split hallway where me and my siblings would go to classes.

"Are you?" Caleb said.

"Not really" i said... but I lied I was worried for weeks.

They smiled back "well... good luck and have a good day" I nodded and walked towards my class.

A girl with long curly hair shouts " hey!" Next to my ear. Waving at a distant friend.

"Jackie!" I turned and saw my best friend liz. We been best friends since we were little and she is very outgoing.

" hey" she smiled while walking towards me. We are the same age.

"So ready for the aptitude test?" She asked.

I shaked my head yeah.

"Yeah but I'm nervous though..."

"Me too.. let's go the class" she is always smiling.. I don't even know how she is from Abnegation.

A jacket sleeve smacks me on the cheek and then an erudite boy in a blue sweater shoves me. I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

"Out of my way stiff" he snaps and walks down the hallway.

" watch where you going jerk!" Liz yelled and he turned around and glared at her and continued on. My cheeks were warm.

" you okay?" I nodded and I looked over and I saw a erudite boy he looked like a shy boy... with blue eyes and he slightly waved and smiled and walked away. I walked down the hallways with liz and her twin brother tobias to our probably last classes

It was lunch time and the aptitude test.

" liz Eaton and jackie prior" we looked at each other and went in separate rooms.

I opened the door and looked at the machine and I gasped.

" done worry it doesn't hurt" the woman says.

" have a seat and get comfortable and my name is tori" I nodded.

I sat down in the chair and she was working on the machine and wires. I sighed.

" why the hawk?" I burted out.

"Never met a curious Abnegation before" he says with her eyebrow raising at me.

My curiosity is a mistake a betrayal to Abnegation.

" In the ancient world.. the hawk symbolized the sun. Back when I got this.. I figured if I always has the sun on me I wouldn't be afraid of the dark"

" your afraid of the dark?"

" I was afraid of the dark... now it reminds me of the fear I've overcome" she stands behind me..

" drink this" she says.

" What is it?"

" can't tell you that just trust me" then I drank the contents in the vial and my eyes closed.

I woke up and saw glass walls. Behind me a women said "choose" I looked over and saw and knife and a piece of cheese.

"Why?"

"Choose" I looked back but no one was there. I turned back.

" What do I do with them?"

"Choose!"

I instantly picked up the knife and it changes. I saw a dog it crouches low and creeps towards me a growl came out of his throat.

It came at me and I just stood there and then he jumped on me and I killed him with the knife. And then the thing changed into a man with a newspaper came to me.

" do u know who this is?!" He yelled and I looked at the picture and shaked my head no.

" your lying I can see it in your eyes" I shaked my head.

" I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not" I yelled and I woke up and gasped.

" get up.. now we are going in the back door." Tori pulled my arm and dragged me to the door.

" what! What's going on?"

She sighed " your test is inconclusive"

"What?"

"You had more than one faction ... you are dauntless and Abnegation..."

"What that's impossible?"

"No not impossible just extremely rare... you can't tell anyone but your a divergent... whatever you do jackie don't tell anyone... divergents are a threat to society and you can be killed my it..okay.. go home and tell your parents it made u sick" I nodded.

She pushed me out the door and I gulped and I looked forward and saw liz and tobias waiting and I ran to them and they looked over.

" jackie you okay?"

" yeah I'm fine... I just feel sick... let's go" I looked and tobias and I admit he is cute. We walked out and we went home but the thing in the back of my mind is that...

What is a divergent?

 **A/n**

 **This is my first divergent story on here. I already published this somewhere else so I wanted to put it here as well. I hope you guys like it. This was my second story I ever written anywhere so yeah.**

 **More to come:)**


	3. Chapter 2

*** MusicManipulator thank you for commenting on my story. I already did this chapter a while ago:) *** Jackie pov.

As I was walking home I thought about what tori said... I need to know what a divergent is.. why are they dangerous? I am not dangerous.

Liz was walking in front of me but tobias stayed back with me.

"You okay jackie?" I jumped and look at tobias and I smiled slightly.

" yeah I'm fine. Thank you for asking"

Liz went into their house but tobias hesitated. Why did he?

"Well I think I should go... I'll see you soon I hope" he smiled at me and I smiled big and nodded.

" I hope so too" I bite my lips and he looked at my lips and coughed. I hugged him and he chuckled and hugged me back.

" well I got to go bye jackie" he said letting go.

" bye tobias" he waved bye and went into his house. I sighed.. he always been cute... wait what am I thinking? It is Tobias Eaton my best friend's brother.

I walked to my house and opened the door. I saw my mom but not my dad.

" jackie.. why you back so early?" My mom asked me... I didn't realized I was early.

" I got sick because of the aptitude test" I said to her while looking at her.

"Oh my baby go sit down. I'll bring you some soup okay." She rubbed my head and fixed something for me. I smiled and I thought about what I got on the test... I know I don't belong here.

My family... my friends... I will leave behind. I can't stay here. It's heartbreaking to even think about that but it's true.

My mom brought in the soup and I smiled at her and we walked until my brother and sister came home.

" jackie? What you doing here early?" Tris said.. that's what I call her for a shorter name.

" got sick" I smiled at them and she didn't look convinced neither did caleb but they didn't go farther with the questions.

We ate supper and talked about Jeanine Matthews. I do not like her one bit.. she is scary and cruel and a crazy bitch.

I was putting away out dishes when I felt someone hug me. I jumped and turned around.

" Tris? Caleb you okay?" They looked sad... it's my last night with them... yes I said it last night... I am not Abnegation.

" we know you don't belong here... we will miss you. It's okay".. I smiled and wiped my tears and I hugged them.

" take care of mom and dad for me"

" definitely" they said.

" we should go to bed you guys... long day ahead" I said pushing then upstairs. We changed and got ready for bed.

All I could think about is .. who am i?

"Jackie! Jackie! Wake up!" I felt someone shake my body. I groaned and they laughed... tris and caleb.. got to love little brother and sisters.

" it's time for your um.. choosing ceremony" I shot up and gasped and gulped. I pushed my siblings out and got dressed but I was wearing a short grey skirt.

My family was waiting for me. I sighed and smiled. We walked out and saw a lot of families and their 16 year Olds going to the choosing ceremony.

" liz.. tobias!" I yelled at them. They turned around and smiled. My family caught up with me and them.

" you ready?" Liz said smiling and tobias looks nervous.

" yeah I'm ready" I looked at then and I felt tobias looking at me and I looked at him and smiled. Liz was looking at me and tobias. I looked at her and she smirked at me.

" shut up" I laughed. He looled confused but he chuckled. We walked to the hub and I saw tris look at tobias and smiled a little... does she like him? Why am I am getting this feeling like.. jealousy? What..?

Little sister got a crush.. I sighed frowning looked at tris and she glanced at me and I smiles a little but faking it though and winked and she slightly pushed me.

We were there for a while. Marcus did his speech. Then he was announcing names. I sighed and gulped.

" liz eaton" she gasped and got up but looked at her brother and he smiled at her. She walked to Marcus and grabbed the knife and cut herself and put her hand over...

"Dauntless.." i saw marcus glared at her.. why did he do that? Everyone gasped and of course dauntless cheered and screamed and i looked at tobias and he gulped.

" tobias eaton" marcus said. Tobias looked at me and I nodded smiling.

He got up and grabbed the knife and cut his hand. He put his hand over the same bowl liz did...

"D-Dauntless" marcus was shocked and everyone gasped but dauntless cheered even more. I looked at my sister and saw sadness come across her face.. man she really liked him? I felt angry all of the sudden. What's going on with me? Why am I feeling like this? .. I can't like tobias he is my best friend and like a brother to me though.. right?

I gulped and breathed out slowly. I felt someone's hand and it was my mom. She smiled " it doesn't matter what faction are you.. I will always love you" I smiled.

" eric coulter" marcus said... that's the boy I saw in the hallways. He walked up and grabbed the knife and didn't hesitate and picked dauntless.

" Dauntless" marcus said. He nodded and that eric boy sat next to tobias. That eric boy scanned the crowd and saw me and waved a little. I waved back a little. Tobias didn't seem happy but didn't say anything to him.

" jackie prior" I gasped and I looked at my parents and they nodded and looked at my siblings. I got up and went to Marcus grabbed the knife and sighed...

I don't even know what to choose.

I cut my palm and I put my hand over dauntless.

" Dauntless" Abnegation gasped. Dauntless stood up and clapped and screamed and yelled. I grabbed grabbed bandaid and I smiled big. I went to sit next to tobias and eric.. eric moved. Liz went to me and hugged me and I laughed. The cheers went down. Tobias hugged me tight and I hugged him back.

" hi I'm jackie" looking at eric.

" hi I'm eric" he smiled and shaked my hand. His smile and eyes are pretty too.

" nice to meet you eric"

" nice to meet you too eric I'm liz" she said smiling and I laughed and she shook his hand and he chuckled.

" this is Tobias" I said point to him. Tobias glared at Eric for a second then smirked. Okay then? That was weird..but they nodded and shook hands.

When the ceremony ended I looked at my family and smiled. They smiled back..

I am free... I am brave... I am dauntless...

 **A/n**

 **Hey :) so an introduction of everyone how was it? Good? Okay?** **I hope you guys like my story so far** **Until next time:)**


	4. chapter 3

Jackie pov.

I laughed as we ran through the city. We all saw dauntless people go up a big pole that had the train tracks above it.

I shrugged " come on guys we have to go up there" I yelled at my friends (Tobias, Liz and Eric) we all ran up and climbed it. I thought about my family and they will be shocked if they saw me doing this. They were smiling when I left the hub like they were proud or something.

We heard the train come. " is it going to stop?" Liz asked frowning.

" no we suppose to jump on it" a guy our age said. He was tan and built and was pretty cute.

" What!?" Liz yelled shocked. Eric and Tobias looked a little scared.

" watch them and us too" he smiled at us and ran down with the rest of them. I shrugged and I ran behind him laughing. I followed his moves and we all jumped in. I looked at my friends to make sure they are alright once we did we all laughed.

" omg that was.. pretty awesome" Eric said smiling.

" hey you guys made it. You guys okay?" The same guy asked.

" yeah we did and yeah we are fine" Liz said.

" my name is zeke.. dauntless-born" we nodded and actually talked to him until we heard a voice.

" get ready" I looked around and I walked to the doors and looked out. I saw people jumped... actually jumping off the train onto a roof. I gasped.

I backed up " guys follow me but quickly though"

"Jackie what are you-"

I jumped and landed on the roof and quickly my friends joined me. We all laughed.

" you okay Jackie?" Eric and Tobias said together. They both frowned. That's weird.

" yeah I'm fine" I laughed.

" alright listen up! My name is max! I am one of the leaders at dauntless" a man shouts. He is definitely older than the others for sure. He is dark skin and have some gray hair at his temples. He is standing on the ledge " several stories below us is the member's entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the jump then you apparently don't belong here... initiates goes first!"

" You want us to jump off the ledge?" Liz asked. She may be my best friend but she is stupid sometimes.

" yes exactly what I'm saying" max said with amusement.

" is there water at the bottom or something?" An erudite girl said.

" who knows?" He said " so who is first?"

It felt like forever until a voice said me... I didn't realize thought that it was my voice until liz pushed me forward a little bit.

" wow.. a stiff.. fine Come on up" max said while jumping off the ledge onto the roof. I walked towards to ledge and saw a big large dark hole at the bottom.

" today initiate" max said.

I sighed taking off my sweatshirt. I had a tank top on but not the ones with the little strap ones though. I heard whistles as I took it off. I looked at tobias and eric and they glared at that person.

I looked at the person it was a dauntless-born. I growled and threw my sweatshirt at him and he stopped. I put the middle finger up at him.

" yeah.. you better shut up... that is probably the first and last time you will ever see at girl strip in front of you ..." I said. Everyone laughed even max. The boy blushed but glared at me.

I sighed and jumped. I gasped as I feel... it felt like forever. I landed on something... a net? I laughed. I felt the net tip and went down. I almost landed on the guy that was helping me.

The guy looks a little older than me but he was handsome though... damn what is with dauntless having hot guys around here he is good looking.

" thank you" he laughed. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth.

" omg I said that out loud didn't I?" I looked at him and blushed. He chuckled and nodded. He helped me out of the net.

" it's okay really. What is your name?" He said chuckling " you can change it if you like but if you change it stays like that you can't change it back."

"Um just Jackie" I said. He smiled and nodded.

" first jumper Jackie!" He yelled. Everyone cheered.

" welcome to dauntless Jackie.. wait over there" he pointed to the group of people " and you look cute when you blush too" he whispered in my ear. I chuckled and shaked my head. He chuckled too.

" yeah right" I whispered back and walked to the group and waited for my friends. I wonder what his name is he never told me. I looked around and smiled.

I finally know who I am... I am brave.. I am dauntless... I hope.

A/n

Hey how was that? Good? Bad? I kind of did some editing on this chapter too. I hope you like it.


	5. chapter 4

Jackie pov.

When everyone jumped we waited until all of the dauntless leaders jumped even max did. Max walked off without saying anything but a girl and the guy that helped us off the net stayed though.

" alright everyone! I am Amar, I am one of your leaders and I'll be your instructor this year too. Okay lets--"

" amar? What kind of name is that?" A transfer from candor said. I shaked my head. He may seem nice but it is scary though.

Ohhh thats his name...

" it's my name so deal with it .. what is yours?" Amar said glaring at her and walking towards her slowly. He has to be at least 6'1.. pretty tall dude.

" um it's Jenny.. remember you announced it" the girl looked scared now after she said that because amar looks livid. Amar knew she was scared so he smirked.

" well... jenny... I suggest you shut that candor mouth of yours before you get into big trouble especially with your leader.. do you understand? Disrespect me and consequences will be made.. this is a warning.. got it!?!" He yelled the last part.

The girl jenny gulped and nodded fast. He nods and chuckled. " alright then... transfers stay with me and dauntless-borns go with Zee" he pointed to the girl who seems about his age. I looked over at Liz and she looked a little scary but was looking at amar alot though...

" come on transfers follow me... a little tour of your new faction" Amar said. We followed him and I looked at tobias and eric and they seem excited... of course they are. We saw kids running around in dangerous places.

" they are going to get killed.. those kids" I said.

" jackie your Abnegation is showing right now" tobias said next to me. I glared at him and he gave me this innocent smile.

" whatever... stop smiling weirdo it's creepy looking " I eyerolled and eric and liz chuckled. Tobias fake glared at me but I knew he was fighting a smile.

" okay everyone we are near the pit... come on" we kept going until we heard faint music but as we got closer it became even louder and louder until a bright light appeared. We looked down and saw people just doing whatever they want... dancing, wrestling, or just hanging out... they have freedom.. just what I wanted for the most part.

" This is the pit. This is the life at dauntless" Amar said while looking at us and then down and sighs.

" come.. we have to go by the chasm to go where you guys are sleeping" he said. We of course followed him.

We got their and there was a waterfall and its looks beautiful.

" it's beautiful" liz whispered. I nodded agreeing to her.

" yeah it is beautiful but" Amar saying looking at Liz frowning. " but the chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off this ledge will end you life. It has happened before snd it will happen again.. you all been warned"

" people jumped off of here? Why?" I asked him. He looks at me.

" yes and sometimes people can't handle the pressure.. you will know what kind of pressure I mean sure enough.. follow me now" Amar said while still looking at me. He continues to stare at me and smiles a little then turned and left. I bite my lips and we again followed amar.

We walked to some big two doors. Amar pushed them making a loud sound as it dragged along the floor. I felt fingers on my arm. I looked down and I blushed and I felt sparks like I don't know how to explain it.

" sorry" tobias said. I nodded blushing but he never noticed though.. thank god

" This is where you guys will be sleeping for the next 10 weeks"

" girls or boys?" Someone asked.. that girl jenny again.

Amar glared at her while she was asked that question he was still talking. I laughed at loud. But I covered my mouth and coughed. Amar looks at me and smiled a little.

Jenny shut up while seeing his glare at her.

" both.. boys and girls" everyone gasped. Liz and I blushed. She knew and me too. Every boy would be looking at us... especially tobias and eric... oh joy.. sarcasm.

" wonderful" I said.

" you will get used it. Now get dressed and go out of the room I'll be there waiting... 2 mins .. hurry" I smirked as liz looked at him while he went out the door... mhmm someone has a major crush.

We all got dressed and went outside. Amar and another women was there but they seemed a little to close for comfort. Liz saw and didn't look happy. I hit her arm and I looked at amar. She glared at me and shrugged.

"Talk later" she nods. We followed amar and that women to the caf they called it. He had his arm around her. Liz looked terrible like she about to cry and tobias notices this and hugged her.

" it's okay" he knew she liked him.. I knew too and I think eric does to because he looked at her and amar and I nodded to him.

I noticed amar looking at liz. I frowned as the women pulled him away. He looks at me but notices my frown. He frowns as well but walks away.

I grabbed her arm " there is plenty of boys or men here" she smiled and nodded.

We got our food and sat down and made some new friends. Tobias forced me to sit next to him but I don't mind at all.

We heard the cups slamming on the tables and then we saw max and the other leaders on the balcony. He did his speech which was only about a minute. When he finished everyone cheered and picked us up and I held liz and Tobias's hand and laughed.

We felt like we belonged here and I know we did... we just needs to get through training but I know that will be a challenge especially with liz but we can get through it...

I hope.

 **A/n** **Hey everyone I know the end sucked sorry I didn't know how to end it and I know there is not alot of tobias and jackie right now but their will be I promise soon** **More to come :)**


	6. chapter 5

Jackie pov.

When that was finished we all decided to go to the pit and just hang out. Tobias has been getting close with zeke and his brother Uriah, he is 15 years old but he hangs out with eric and me and Liz once in a while.

I walked in and my friends left me by myself and now I don't know what to do.

" great.." I said looking around.

" lost?" I turned around and saw Uriah. I smiled.

" hey Uriah" I giggled as I hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back. He is like a little brother to me.

" hi jackie... where is everyone else?" Looking around confused.

" everyone just left me... so yeah" feeling a little bit embarrassed.

" that's mean of them. I'll stay here with you" he said smiling.

" sure thank you... so how is life at dauntless like living here everyday and all day??" I said.

" it's not bad but it is boring though, only exciting when intiation going on though" he said.

" why?" I asked Uriah.

" More people and a lot of more parties like this" he laughed.

" Oh" I said.

" I heard that you and your brother do awesome parties" I said smiling. He chuckled.

" hell yeah we do especially with the game candor or dauntless" he smirked.

" what's that?" I asked as people were dancing in front of us.

" hey!" We looked over at liz.

" there you are.." liz said.

" yeah here I am" I said while glaring at her and she gave me a innocent smirked. Uriah chuckled and he hugged liz.

" so Uriah what is candor or dauntless?" I said.

" candor or dauntless is kind of like truth or dare but dauntless style.. actually we are having a party tomorrow at my place,you guys should come" he said. We both nodded and said sure.

I looked around and saw Eric and Tobias finally but tobias was with a girl. I felt my teeth clan down together making my jaw hurt. I gulped and looked at Liz and uriah... they were looking at me this whole time.

" what?" I asked them looking confused.

" ob nothing.." they said together but was smirking though.

I wonder why I felt like this. He is my best friends but I don't like that girl with him though... I don't know why.

I saw him and that girl and eric came over here. I gulped.

" you so like him..." uriah whispered in my ear.

" what? Who?" I asked him.

" tobias... me and Liz can see it" I eyerolled and hit his head and he groaned.

" nah I don't know what you are talking about.. he is my best friend uriah"

" mhmmm" he said rubbing his head but smirked though.

"Hey guys" tobias said while having the girl beside him. Liz grabbed my arm and looked at me and smiled.

" guys this is kat.. Kat this is uriah.. zeke little brother... Liz my sister who is a pain in the ass ..."

"Hey!!" Liz yelled. We all chuckled.

" and this is Jackie.. my best friend" he said smiling at me and looked at her.

I gulped... she is beautiful.. no wonder why he liked her.. I can tell he does I think I mean look at her and then look at me. I felt a tug on my arm.. it was eric.

" what?" I said looking around confused

" say hi" eric said.

" Oh yeah hi" I said looking at the girl. She faked smiled but I was the only one who saw it.

" yeah hi to you too. Nice to meet you" she said I nodded.

Tobias was looking at me and I started at him and I smiled. Kat noticed and didn't like it.

" you okay?" Eric whispered in my ear.

" yeah I'm fine.. " I looked at Eric and smiled. But he didn't look convined.

" well okay then" he slightly smirked.

" does tobias um.. like her?" I asked her.

" no but she likes him though" I nodded and sighed in relief... why? Though.

After a few hours and that girl glaring at me for some reason but eric saw it too. We finally went to bed but not before I got shoved into the wall.

I groaned and gasped as I felt my head hit the wall... hard.

" Oh did that hurt?.. sorry" someone laughed. I knew that voice. I opened my eyes and saw two big guys behind some girl...

Figures.

" kat" I smirked " so nice to see you again"

" shut up!... listen to me carefully... do not tell anyone about this understand!!" I nodded. " now I have to tell you something important... dont interfere with my relationship with four.. I saw the way you looked at him but he is mine!! And will be forever!! If you think that you can just take him away no way sweetheart.. he is my boyfriend" I growled and she smirked.

" how do you if he likes your hoe ass or just using you? Did he even make it official?" I asked smirking at her pissed off face. She slammed me again against the wall 3 times. I growled.

"You stupid bitch.. of course he likes me" she even didn't seem convinced but wiped it off and smirked. " a warning don't interfere and you won't get more hurt okay?"

" yeah" I nodded and she smirked and walked away with her two bodyguards.

He is still my best friend no matter what. I feel dizzy but I walked to my bed and ignored the pain. Everyone was sound alseep.

I looked at tobias and sighs. I shaked my head. Then I changed and before I knew it I went to sleep but dreaming about four and ... eric?? Huh.

Clink! Clink! Clink!

" everyone up and ready" I woke up and looked at amar he was the one that yelled and banged the cup.

He heard groans and amar chuckled. I felt dizzy like very dizzy but it didn't help when I sat up. I looked at my pillow and saw blood I gasped.

"Jackie what's wrong?" Liz said. I felt like I was going to faint. I looked at tobias and eric and they looked at me.

I pointed to my pillow and I put my hand on my head and saw blood.

I fell to the ground.

" amar!! Come here!!" Liz screamed and came over to me so did Eric and tobias.

" jackie?! What happened?" Amar said while I felt him put something on my head.

" I " I shaked my head..

" I'm fine"

" No ur not" Amar said concerned.

I groaned. And began to feel my eyes close.

" jackie!! Jackie stay with me! Someone go get the nurse" Amar said.

" jackie stay with me" tobias said while looking at me with concerned.

" I'll try" in a low voice.

I heard footsteps and people talking. I felt people carry me with the towel on my head. But then I felt myself slipping away into darkness.

I groaned and opened my eyes and saw liz and four and eric laying down sleeping I think. I don't know everything is blurry.

Four was near my hand... wait he was holding my hand? Why? But i don't care I felt the warmth from him... and the strange part is that... it felt nice.

My vision came back and I looked at tobias " tobias" I said.

He groaned and looked at me and rubbed his eyes and actually looking at me.

" jackie!?! Jackie!!" He jumped and hugged me.

" don't scare me like that again" he said hugging me. I looked at his shirt but on his skin... a tattoo.

" tobias... you got an tattoo" he pulled away smiled at me and nodded.

" liz and eric wake up" tobias said.

" jackie how you feeling?" Tobias asked.

" I'm fine" I said. Tobias touched my cheek and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back... his eyes.

" I'm so glad you are okay" tobias asked.

" we are so glad you are okay" liz said. She looked different also.

" liz you look different" liz smiled.

" I know... but don't ever do that again!! You scared the hell out of me" she yelled and ran to me and hugged me.

" okay liz" I looked at Eric and he smiled and came over and hugged me. I heard tobias growl a little hut only I heard it

" eric omg you look different two" I said looking shocked at his shaved head on the sides and tattoos on his arm and ear piercings. He actually is good looking.

" yeah.. we all changed ... surprise" he said smirking. I laughed.

" now I need to have a makeover... wait how long was I out for?"

" a month" liz said frowning.

" what!?!"

" don't worry nothing has changed really. We have have one month until intiation is finished and then we are full members." Tobias said.

" okay then... so um can I leave?"

" soon" he chuckled.

" so jackie do you remember who did this to you?" Liz asked and looking at four. I looked at tobias.

" yeah... it was kat and her big bodyguards" tobias seemed pissed at me

" what!?!... I knew it" liz growled.

" it's not her fault jackie... she wouldn't do that" tobias said.

" yes she did Tobias... tobias you know me better than anyone else" I said.

" it is not her fault " tobias screamed and growled.

" go check the camera's" I said.

" we did... and didn't see anything" I groaned

" great... all camera's?" They nodded. But liz and eric didn't look convinced.

"I believe jackie" eric said backing me up.

" me too" liz said " tobias Kat was glaring at jackie when they meet snd she disappeared the time jackie did.."

" it wasn't her" tobias screamed again.

" she got you around her little finger" I sighed and tobias glared at me.

" why won't you believe me?" Ready to cry and looked at tobias. Tobias softened a little but shaked his head and glared at everyone and just left .. wow.

"It's okay jackie" eric said hugging me. I started to cry... he doesn't believe me.

It was hours since I was released. Eric and liz didn't leave my side. I grabbed them and bring them to the control room..

" zeke" I said while he turned around and saw me and smiled.

" hey jackie... I hear what happened you okay?" I nodded as he looked concerned.

" do you have any footage from ehen I was attavked?"

" Yes but it got erased" I sighed.

" but I can bring it back though" he smirked. I gasped and smirked.

" show us" he nodded

The footage showed us the real footage and showed that it was kat that did it.

"I knew it!! Liz screamed.

" nice... God she is stupid" I said. " do you think I can have that?" Zeke smiled and nodded.

" yep hold on" we waited a few minutes.

" I knew it too liz" eric said looking pissed off. I rubbed his arm and he calmed down and looked at me and smiled.

" it's okay." I smiled. Me and eric became even closer since we been in dauntless. I think alot closer now.

" here you go jackie" zeke said giving me the flash drive.

" thank you zeke.. dont tell anyone I asked for it" he nodded and promised me he won't and hugged me.

We were walking when I put the film on a string and put the string around my neck and put it in my shirt so no one's sees it.

"Smart" eric said smiling. I smiled.

" Oh jackie your alive?" I looked at kat and her bodyguards. Eric pulled me to him and liz growled at her.

" yeah still here" I said smirking.

" well that's good. I hope you remember what I said" she said to me very close to me.

I chuckled and nodded and walked away.

" Oh and kat" I turned around said smirking. She was smiling back at me.

" yes jackie"

" You do know there are camera's in every hallway right?" I laughed at her shocked face.

"Yeah I know" she smirked " but it was erased though"

I smirked " is it really erased?" I laughed at her shocked face.

" might want to watch your back" I said smirked and heard eric snd liz laughing at her shocked face... I don't think she knew that the videos can not be erased no matter what. We walked away.

" have fun kat!!" I yelled walking away...

Payback is going to be a bitch...

 **A/n**

 **Hey :) so how was that? Good? Bad? Okay? But thank you for reading though it means alot to me:).** **And this chapter 2,000 or more words lol damn :).** **More to come :)**


	7. chapter 6

Jackie pov

It's been a few weeks now and Tobias is ignoring me, Eric and liz. I changed my appearance (still Jojo tho), I have a sleeve tattoo and a big tattoo on my back and a lip piercing and an eyebrow one too.

In the back of your mind your wondering if four and Kat are still together... yep they are still together. She is still giving me death glares everytime I walk by them... to be honest I still have feelings for him... I don't know why I do.

Everytime I see him... it feels like I'm falling in love with him but it'd hurts that he won't talk to me though. I know what your thinking falling in love with him while he is treating me like this but I can't help it... and plus he got more handsome and so did Eric and even Uriah I was surprised just over a few weeks he grown.

"Jackie?? Hello??" I jumped and I looked at eric. He and I became closer since well four been ignoring us. We gotten so close that I know I have a little feelings for Eric too... I know I'm a mess.. God help me. But I don't know if these feelings are like a like like or just a friendly thing.

" sorry Eric just thinking" he smiled a little. Eric changed to... his personality and his eyes are cold and it seems like he doesn't have a soul but he does... well he shows it to me and Liz only everyone else has the bitchy side of Eric especially if he has to do leader business... its actually hot...oh god jackie!!! No no bad jackie!!!

"About what?" I was sitting on the chasm and he was beside me like arm to arm so close that I can smell is cologne.

"Nothing just about you know four and now and the future" I looked at him and he looked pissed when I mentioned four...his jaw was clenched. After everything that happened eric and four started to not like each other... actually hate each other but they still work together though.

" why him?" He looked at me with his blue eyes and I shaked my head.

" I don't know" I said.

"Aww it's the lovebirds" we looked up at four and kat...

Of course...

Eric pulled me up and pulled me to him. His arm was around my waist.. I gasped at his warmth.

"What do you want kat?" He growled and glared at her.

" oh nothing" she smirked. She got worse with us and became more of well a slut.

"Come on Tobias let go" I looked at him and he sighs slightly and nods to her but before he left I bumped his shoulder he looked at me and frowns. I eyerolled and shaked my head glaring at him. I grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him somewhere else.

" do you still love him?" Eric said angrily but I heard some hurt in his words.

" I..." I bite my lips " I don't know... maybe.." he nods and looks away hurt... ugh. I didn't realized he is walking away.

I run to him and he heard me and turns around and that's when I hugged him. He was shocked but still hugged me anyway.

" eric..."

"Mmm" he said still hugging me with his head on mine.

" I know... I know you really like me" I said pulling away and look up at him. He was blushing slightly and coughed from embarrassed. I giggled.

" it's okay eric... I like you too" he looked at me and smiled slightly with his hands on my waist.

"But you like Tobias more..." I nodded slowly and he sighs... he kisses my forehead.

" I will always protect you and love you forever.. if you love him more and want to be with him in the future.. then um I don't mind if you are happy... that's all I want you to be happy. But if he hurts you in any way... ill hurt him more" he said looking at me.

Will he really protect me and still love me if I am a divergent? He thinks what Jeanine thinks that divergent are a threat to the system is true... but I never told anyone that I am a divergent.

"Eric..." i signed. He really does have feelings for me.. I can see it in his eyes. What am I going to do? I looked at him and smiled and kissed his cheeks he blushed.

" I need to tell you something... privately... promise me you won't tell anyone" I said.

"why??" He asked.

" or I'll die" he gulped and looked around but nods. He pulled me to his apartment.

We got apartments because we were leaders. I walked in and I heard the door close and lock.

I walked to the sofa and sat down and I saw on the table a file of divergents...

Do they know?? I opened it up and I looked into it and I saw me... they are already suspicious. I gulped I hold the file in my hands.

" jackie... you shouldn't be seeing that" eric grabbed the file from my hands.

" why??" I said looking at him.

" max and Jeanine think you are area divergent... its silly right?" He laughed but I fake smiled but didn't laugh though.

Shit... she knows...

"Jackie?" I gasped and gulped. I looked at eric. He looking at me to try to figure me out...

" no... you are divergent.. are you?" He looked deeply sad.

I bite my lips " are you going to kill me for max and Jeanine?" I felt my eyes full with tears.

" Jackie... please... you can't be" he started to cry in front of me... I know eric crying.

"I am so sorry eric" I started to cry too. He gasped and I expect him to put a gun to my head but he ran to me and hugs me tight.

" I am definitely not going to kill you... I can't lose you" I hugged him back. I pulled away and wiped his tears off. Damn these feelings I'm having... but he does really love me and I like him back but of course I love four more... nice.

"You won't and that is a promise" I said. He nodded and relaxed.

" the initiation is coming up soon again" I thought about my brother and sister.

" I know... I'm going to help you and four with them" he looked at me concerned.

" you sure?" I nodded and he nods but kissed my forehead again.

" we should go max wanted a meeting" I nodded and we left. Now all I thinking about is... Tobias or eric??

Four pov:)

I heard eric confess his feelings for jackie in the hallway. I never knew... but it make sense since he was protecting her alot.

Jackie... that's all it can think about now. I'm so stupid... I am only dating kat to make jackie jealous and to notice me... but I pushed her into Eric's arms.

I always loved jackie but back then I didn't know what i was feeling... I just hope one day she will love me only and forgive me.

" Tobias" kat screamed. I turned around her voice is so annoying sometimes.

" yes?" I said.

" you okay?

"Yeah I'm fine"

" okay well ... let's go to bed" I nodded. And yes she does stay with me.

What can in do to get jackie to forgive me? I know she does have feelings for Eric too... but I want to know who she loves more... but...

Am I to late for her forgiveness and love??

a/n

yeahh i think so. A little update more to come


	8. Chapter 7

Jackie pov

" jackie?... you okay?" I looked up at Eric's concerned eyes and I smiled and nodded.

" I am fine thank you... let's go" I pulled him to the pit where uriah, zeke, and liz were.

" hey guys" I said smiling.

" hey jackie... eric" liz said. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

" hi liz" he said in his deep voice... oh jesus... liz shaked her head but smiled. They have a weird frienship.

" hey jackie... what to come to our party.. its going on right now? We were waiting for you guys" zeke said smiling. I shrugged.

" sure"

" eric... you can come too if you want?" Uriah said.

Eric smirked and nodded " even though I am a cold heartless person that people say I am... I love to party" we all chuckled. I hit his arm. He smirked at me.

"Well then let's go" we all nodded and went to zekes place. Like zeke said there was a pert coming on before we got their... so was Kat and four.

"My brother is looking at you" liz said next to me. I looked over and she was right he was... I felt a arm going around my waist.. it was eric. Eric gave him a glare and four did it back... see they don't like each other. Honestly I miss all of us together more than amything... it almost been a year. I sighed and looked away.

" Come on... let's party" she screamed and me and eric chuckled.

We partied for s few hours and eric was by my side the whole time I didn't mind ... it just with kat and four here I got uncomfortable and eric knew that.

" okay!!! Everyone who I am not close to get out now" zeke said well yelled and then everyone disappeared but me, liz, Eric, four (zeke and him are friends), kat (eww), uriah and a couple of uriah friends.

" hey uriah" I said. He looked at me " let's play that game you told me about the umm..."

" candor or dauntless?" He smirked. I nodded smiling.

"Alright... everyone let's play candor or dauntless" Uriah yelled. Everyone laughed and agreed.

" why is kat here? Doesn't she need to go and get check her list which cock she will suck next?" Liz whispered into my ear as we sat down. I laughed hard and everyone looked at me and I coughed and elbowed liz and she laughed.

" you guys okay?" Zeke said smiling.

We nodded. Eric was next to me and he chuckled.

" okay so who will start?" Zeke said.

" I'll go I guess" Uriah said.

"Jackie?" I groaned and everyone laughed.

" candor or dauntless?" Uriah asked while looked at me smiling.

" umm... candor"

" Aww... no fun but okay... who was you first kiss?" He winked he knew I never had mine... I glared at him.

" I hate you" he laughed. I cleared my throat " umm... I never had one" everyone gasped and kat laughed. I blushed and whimpered. Well that's embarrassing...

"You never had you first kiss" kat said laughing. Liz growled at her I nodded and sighed.

" so... yeah.. um kat?" I asked.

"Mmmhmmm" she glares at me. I smirked though to piss her off.

"Candor or dauntless?" She gulped a little.

" um dauntless" I giggled. I looked at eric and he raised his eyebrows.

" I dare you to go to the pit and pick a guy and act like a stripper though" I said. Eric and Liz laughed. " but if you do it we will know your just a slut" I smiled. I looked at four and he didn't look happy.

" oh yeah!!!!" Uriah screamed. I laughed.

" but what if I don't want too"

" no you have to kat... that's part of the game" zeke said. Kat looked at four and frowned. He sighs.

" kat you don't have to..." four said.

" no ... I want her too so she has to four... if she says she has the balls to do anything she doesn't mind this... right kat?" I said.

Eric smirked and hugged me. Everyone looked at me... I just realized I did... I called him four out loud and not Tobias. He looked at me a little hurt and shakes his head.

" I guess I have too" kat said. I nod. Tobias sighs and nods. But I didn't tell her that we are not going to be there and that there was a party going on.

" no matter what... you have too okay?" I asked. She nods glaring at me. I smiled. We followed her to the pit but I stopped short. Kat walked in front.

" let's go" they looked confused but they followed my besides four he hesitated but followed us too sighing.

We were in the control room and locked the door. We saw her go in and she looked everywhere panicking. It probably took her 10 minutes to do this and ... she did it but we were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. The other people's faces but the guy she picked loved it. I was on eric's arm laughing still.

"Omg!!!" Zeke said on the ground.

"Guys let's play here" Uriah smirked. We laughed and nodded. Four didn't look happy. I frowned. Eric bumped me and had that look of you okay? I nodded and smiled.

We saw kat walking out embarrassed and didn't see us and panicked but we couldn't see her anymore because she left the pit.

We continued to play for another hour until the end.

" jackie?" Liz said.

" oh man...um dauntless" she smirked.

" I dare you to kiss... eric..." I blushed and I felt him pull me to him and I looked at him especially his eyes. I smiled a little. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine... I was in shocked but I felt like safe. I kissed him back, I felt his hands on my waist and heard people cheering. I felt him bite my lips and I took my hand and out it on his neck to pull him closer.

" yeah get it jackie!!!" Uriah yelled. Everyone laughed. I pulled away and looked at eric and blushed hiding my face in his neck. I smiled and I know he did to because I felt it in my neck.

" who said I was done with the dare?" Liz said smirking. I pulled away from eric completely and we were all confused.

" what?" I said.

" now kiss four..." I gulped. She did that on purpose I know she did. She shrugged and said sorry. Four and everyone else looked shocked but eric looked pissed. I sighed and gulped. I crawled to four hesitantly looking at him... He was blushing. I got closer and I kissed his soft lips... I don't know what happened like I was drawn to him. He didn't kiss back until a few seconds later from the shock.

He pulled me on top of his lap and kissed me back. His and eric's kisses felt different...but they still felt safe.

" guys breathe.." Liz said. I pulled away. I looked at him and saw hurt, mad, confusion, upset but there was something else... love? No he can't right. He doesnt.

Omg I kissed four and Eric in one day...oh god. I looked at eric and back at four... I gasped

" I'm sorry" I got up and ran away. I heard them calling my name especially four. I ran and ran I didn't know where I was going but I knew I was out of the compound though. I cried.

I am now so confused and scared...I don't know what to do... I stopped and went to my knees. I stiffed and looked around... I was in abnegation... my family.. I ran to my old house. I saw people looking at me walking by and others recognized me and smiled a little. I faked smiled.

I saw my house and I knocked and knocked.

" jackie?" Tris my sister answered the door and was looking me with shock.

" tris can I stay here for the night... I'm sorry it is last notice"

" sure. You okay? And my god you changed" she said letting me in.

" I know... it's the training" I laughed and hugged her.

" I miss you" she said.. I got chocked up.

" I miss you too sis.. how are you and everyone else?"

" we are okay... missing you though" I smiled and pulled away.

"Beatrice... who was that?" My mom said. I smiled.

She came into view and saw me and drooped the bowl to the ground.

" mommy.." I bite my lips so I wouldn't cry.

" jackie!?!"

" what!?!" My dad and brother said. I giggled.

" mom" she started to cry so I ran to her and hugged her so tight and she hugged me back the same way. I didn't realized I missed her until now.

" oh my baby... what you are doing here? You could get in trouble" she said looking at me.

" I'm sorry mom... I just needed to get away" she hugged me again. I saw my brother and dad in the doorway. They smiled and walked over to me and gave me the biggest hugs they ever have given me. I laughed.

" what you doing here?" My dad asked.

" I needed to get away I'm sorry" they nodded but still worried.

"Andrew why don't you Beatrice and Caleb to the kitchen while I'll talk to jackie" my mom said. He nodded and kissed my head. They lefted.

"Jackie... what's really wrong?" I looked at my mom. I stiffed.

" I don't know want to do" she pulled me to the living room.

"What's wrong?" She looked worried.

" I am in love with two boys and I am scared I won't pass the training... I think you know why" she sighed and nods.

" yes I do and you will pass I know you can. You are strong and brave and you can do it. So the love part?" She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled. I giggled a little.

" umm..." I blushed " um my friends eric and this other guy named four"

"Four?"

" that's his nickname mom" I said.

" okay then we'll so what happened?" I sighed.

" will in the beginning I had feelings for four when I first saw him and we were friends and then he picked another girl... I thought he liked me back and I got into. Into big fight with them especially him but some of them wasn't my fault. Then eric became my best friend and now I got feelings for him and I know he had some feelings for me to I just confused..."

" but that isn't all is there?" She asked puting a hand on my shoulder.

" there is more... a few hours ago me and friends did a game... candor or dauntless and I was dared to kiss then both and I did... Now I realized that I like them both and I'm just confused." I cried.

"Oh honey I'm sorry you are going through this. But sweety which one did you feel the most love and felt safe?"

" four...and Eric makes me feel safe but four makes me feel and home you know" I said.

" then you just answered your own question honey... follow your heart and that will guide you" I hugged her.

" thank you mom... you think I can stay here for the night it's late" she pulled away smiling.

" of course sweety" when we finished talked everyone else came in and hugged me again. And after we sent time together which I missed. Now it was time for bed... I changed to my old pj's and I smiled as I walked to my old room.

Man I miss this but I'm not abnegation anymore... I am dauntless. I put my head on the pillow and thought about four and Eric and thinking what am I am going to do? But before I am knew it I was fast asleep.

a/n

one more update for you guys


	9. Chapter 8

Jackie's pov.

I woke up with the light from outside hitting my face and I started to look around and sat up quickly then I remembered I am back home... in Abnegation. I let out my breath that I apparently was hold in.

I heard my family downstairs, I smiled. I didn't realize how much I missed them until I came here. I walked downstairs to where my family was in the kitchen.

"Jackie" I looked at my mom when I walked in. I smiled amd I noticed that she still looks beautiful but her eyes are tired.

"Hi mom", I said walking to ger to give her a hug.

"How you feeling?" She asked in my ear. I pulled away from her.

"Am fine" while biting my lips and she gave me her look like she knows I'm lying because I apparently bite my lip when I lie. " I promise I am".

"What time is it?" I aske everyone. I looked at my dad and he looks different. He looks exhausted and stressed. Maybe because of being control of the government is making him tired or the rumors behind Abnegation. (A/n Just pretend that happened before everything in the book and movie but marcus rumors haven't been create yet).

"9:00 am" my little sister Tris said. I looked at her and Caleb, they changed as well. Tris's hair is a little longer but more dark blonde and she grew in height too. Caleb grew alot, his hair is like tris's but shorter way shorter.

I signed remembering I have to go back to Dauntless to face everyone especially Eric amd Four.

"What's wrong hunny?" My mom asked me sounding concerned.

"I have to go back to Dauntless or I'll get into trouble" I looked at my family and they looked sad but they understood. I got on my shoes ready to leave when we heard a knock on the door. My mom answered the door.

"Marcus?" She said with confusion. What?. I looked at Marcus confused too.. I think everyone is.

"Is Jackie here by any chance?"

"Why?" My mom asked.

"Because Dauntless informed me that she ran away and never went back so I thought she would be here".

My mom looked at him and then at me.

"I am here" I went to the door.

"By the way Dauntless is here right now" marcus said while stepping back away from the door. I groaned. Of course they would come here. I looked at my mom. We all heard a scream. I ran out ignoring the calls from my family. I saw alot of Dauntless but three people I didn't want to see at the moment... Max, Eric and Four...

Great...

I saw them near a little girl that I know but they trying to get someone away from the girl.

Kat.

She took the little girls hair and pulled it and yelled at her. That's it.

"Hey!" I screamed they all looked at me. I ran to kat and knocking her to the ground and punching her face in a couple of times.

I felt arms around me pulling me away and I knew it was Eric. I pulled away from him gently.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ANY OF THESE PEOPLE. THEY ARE FAMILY IF YOU LAY A HAND ON ANY ONE HERE AGAIN BITCH, YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME. UNDERSTAND?!" I yelled at kat and growled with my teeth clinched together and she looked at me scared. Yes I said family... because that what Abnegation is... we are a big family.

"Enough Jackie" I looked at Four who said that and he looked at me a little mad. I went to four and slapped him but I saw my family amd they smiled for some reason... well tris and caleb was. I heard eric laugh hard. I smiled a little. Love his laugh... damn.

"Control your little slut before I put her in the hospital worse than she is... Four" I said glaring at me standing in front of him. He looked shocked and still a little angry but a little hurt. Dont care. He hurt me.

I went to the little girl and kneeled down and smiled. I recognized her.

"Hey rose, come here" I hold out my arms and she came into them. I told her its okay and that the big bad she wolf is gone. I saw my family smile, four frowned, max smiled slightly and eric just smirked... as usually.

"Rose?!" I heard a women screamed.

"Mommy?!" Rose screamed back. Ouch my ears but Rose is only 5 years old so I understand.

Kat is such a bitch. Who would hurt this litle girl? Why? Ugh.

"Oh thank you, thank you jackie", Rose's mother said to me.

"You're welcome" I smiled at her as she pulls rose close to her. They walked away, rose waved at me in her mother arms.

"Bye jackie" I waved back smiling.

"Let's go jackie", Max said I sighed and nodded but before we got into those big trucks (a/n that were from insurgent) I hugged my family. My mom is the last one to hug me.

"Nice slap sweetheart but don't get in alot of trouble tho. I'm guessing those boys are the those that stoled my daughter's heart then huh?" She smirked and I nodded blushing a little. I laughed at her.

"Sorry mom and yeah... wish me luck" while looking at both of them who was looking at me and my mom.

"Bye mom"

"Bye hunny"

I walked towards them. When we left Abnegation, I waved to my family. I sighed but I know I will see them again.

"Jackie your in big trouble. When we get the Dauntless come to my office asap" Max said. I looked at Eric and made a funny face, he smirked and shaked his head.

"Saw that jackie" Max said. What? How?. Eric laughed at my face expression I think.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Never do that again. I got worried" I looked at him and he did looked concern.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to" I placed my hand on his arm and he smiled a bit.

"Four was worried the most... you know"

"He was?" I asked him.

"Yep" Eric said but not looking pleased tho. I gulped and nodded. It has been so long since me and his sister got along with four like we used to. I hate that they are not talking to each other because of me. I sighed as I remember the good time which I missed. Him and Eric both changed... actually we all did.

We got to Dauntless and got out of that big truck that I have mentioned. I walked ahead and I saw four, I knew he was looking at me.

"Jackie I..." Four started to say.

"Don't Four" I put up my hand at him "Just... leave me alone" I said as Kat came up next to him with a bruised up face. I smirked.

"Nice face kat" I laughed so hard at her expression and left. I walked with Eric to Max's office.

"Sit" Max said in his "leadership voice".

"You do know you to have consequences to go out of the Dauntless compound without a leader with you?"

"Yeah I know"

"Good. So I put you to work with Four for 3 months cleaning the stuff after training and work in the control room with him"

"What?" I said standing up. Actually I didn't mind my punishment but I do mind that it is with four though.

"Max.." eric said.

"No Eric" Max glaring at him. Eric stared at him and became silenced. He looked at me like he was saying he is sorry. I was pissed.

"That starts tomorrow. I tell Four to.. now leave" max said sighing. I got out and slammed the door by behind me. I went to see where my friends were and they came to me and hugged me, questioned me. After a while whn everyone calmed down. I looked outside.. it was dark outside. Well that went a little fast.

We all changed and went to bed to go to sleep but I didn't after a while.

I thought about Eric and about tomorrow with four, and the next 3 months..

It is going to be a long 3 months.. this will be fun...

A/n

Hey guys so sorry it toook forever :( im sorry. I found my notebook where my story was in.

So how was that chapter I know you guys wanted a chapter so I made you guys one :3.

Thank you for reading. Ill try to do another chapter in a couple of days.

Byee for now :)


	10. Chapter 9

So sorry guys I havent been updating my book lately. Alot has happened with school and personal life that it was so much and I was to busy but i have time now since things are calm. This will be short though/: .

Recap summary:

Jackie got in trouble so Max gave her punishment to work with four for about 3 months and now she is pissed about it and doesnt want to do it.

Present time

Jackie pov

I felt someone touch my shoulder and shake me. I swamped their hand away and try to go back to sleep. But they shaked me again and I growled.

"What!?" I said sitting up and rubbing ny eyes.

"Go get dressed we have work to do"

Shit its four...

I looked at him and softly smiled at me but I frowned and i could tell my face is full with hatred because four stop smiling.

I got up and i caught four staring at me. I didnt realize my shorts went up and my shirt did too.

"Four.." he looks at me and i eyerolled.

"Boys.." I grab my clothes for today and went into the shower. (Dont worry I am covered with a curtain). As I was in the shower I heard footsteps coming closer. I looked over and saw an outline of someone and I knew it was four. I sighed, I started to get angry because he is staring at me.

"Four!?" He jumped and went away.

"Ughh gross" I said. I heard a chuckle. Weirdo. After 5 minutes, I got out and grabbed the towel and i was getting dressed and ready.

"Come on jackie" four said while walking over as I was combing my hair. He came into view of the mirror and I stared at him. He looked at me and then looked up and down. I eyerolled again.

I grabbed my stuff and handed them to four hitting his chest. "Just because I am with you for 3 months doesnt mean we have our friendship back... understand me?" He frowned and looked away then at me again.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Good" I said, "now put my stuff away" I walked away as I can feel his eyes on my back...

Four pov.

Fuck... this is going to be a long 3 months... I just hope she forgives soon the better but as it looks.. I dont think she will.

I put her stuff away and followed her. As I walked behind her. I looked at her figure and her ass. I cant help it, I am a guy. She grew up alot in this short time. She was beautiful indeed.

"Four stop looking at my ass" I jumped and looked at her and she was pissed... I gulped.

"Sorry... come on lets go" walking ahead of her but then I looked back at her and realized she was looking at MY ass now. I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh shut up... lets go" she pushed me and I chuckled and shakes my head.

Again going to be a long 3 months...

A/n

Heyyy so a short update so sorry for the delay really for all of my books. I feel horrible. :(. More to come especially with jackie and four's relationship.


	11. Chapter 10

Jackie pov.

Its been 2 months of my punishment to help Four whatever he needs. He has been acting strange lately. And yes

he is still with that bitch I mean Kat.

Me and Eric gotten closer. He is alot protective over me. Sometimes I like it and sometimes it gets annoying. Everyone else is good too.

"Four?" I said to him. He turned around and looked at me. He stares at me intensely.

"What's up?" I said with my arms crossed and my head tilted. He half smiled.

We just finished for today and he been acting strange for a week. He walks to me and stands right in front of me that I could feel his breathe on my face.

"What's with you and Eric?" He said looking at me.

"Nothing. We are just really close" I shrugged my shoulders and walked to where my stuff is.

"Well are you guys dating?" He said while following me. I was gathering my stuff. He pulled me close to him suddenly. I gasped as I could feel his abs threw his shirt. He looks at me and smiled a little.

"Four... let me go please... what's wrong with you? " I tried to pull away.

"Nothing... I just... miss you and I am sorry for everything" I stopped struggling and looked up at him. His face was full of sadness that I have no clue if he really means it. But I couldn't help to fogive him but not sure if I should tell him.

"Four..." I shaked my head and moves away when I could. He continues to stare at me and pulls me close again.

"Four please let me go... Four-" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips. I was in shock then he pulls back when I didn't kiss him back. I couldn't even speak. Four bit his bottom lip and smirked a little when I moaned. He pulls away but then into another kiss and this time I kissed him back.

I felt his hands on my hips and he was kissing me deeply. I bite his lip and he groans. I put my hands on his chest then I pulled away. We were breathing a little heavily.

He just kissed me. Four just kissed me but wait...

"Wait..." I whispered as I pushed him away slightly. I looked up at him. "Why?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Why what?" He asks.

"Why did you kiss me? I am not yours Four. You have Kat" I shaked my head.

"I don't care about her..." he says licking his lips looking mad... oh man did she do something? "She is not the one that I care about"

I continued to look at him. I shaked my head and brought my palm of my hand to my forehead.

"You been the biggest asshole to me. Not only to me but to your own sister four" He looked at me sad. I walked back to be in front of him. "Sometimes I can hear her in her sleep saying your name and crying" he gulps and sighs.

"I didn't realize...-"

"Of course you didn't realize that you were hurting me and her... you got caught up with that bitch that you didn't open your eyes and looked at what you become" He continues to stare at me and his eyes are telling so much emotion.

"Your not the same Tobias... you are not my Tobias that I used to know" I got teared up a little. He was about to put his hand on my cheek until the door opened.

"Jackie?"

I looked at the doorway. Eric was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed glaring at Four. Four didn't look happy either to see him. Four put his hand down from my face.

"You okay?" Eric said still glaring at Four.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah I'm fine" I said biting my lips. I looked at Four and eric.

"Guys please... dont" I sighed. I am tired of them fighting. They looked at me softly.

"Let's go Jackie" Eric said half turned.

"Okay I'll be right there" he looks at me. He nods and leaves. I grabbed my stuff and was halfway to the door when I turned around... four was staring at me.

"Just letting you know I am not the only one you have to apologize" I said looking at him. He looked down and sighs. Then looks back at me. I continued "apologize to your sister four... that's the only family member you have left that cares for you" He was getting upset. I can see it in his eyes.

He nods. "I will" I sighed. I was at the door way.

"Four... just letting you know.. I forgive you" I smiled at him and he smiles back.

"But if you ever kiss me again... you wont be able to have children later on in life... you dig?" I said. He smirked.

"What if I want to?" He smirked. I giggled.

"Then you should sleep with one eye open at night" I smiled at him and then I left following Eric...

After I left the doorway, I heard him laugh... The same laugh that I always have known. I shaked my head and then I realized that he kissed me again...

Oh shit he kissed me...

A/n

So sorry it been a while just college is stressful at the moment thank you for waiting and reading my story


	12. Chapter 11

Heyyy so I am having a little writers block. I wrote some chapters down in my notebook that I have for my stories but I lost it so now I am trying to remember what I wrote ughhh sucks but ill try my best.

** sad update** just warning you now. I got choked up writing it. Anyways back to the story

Jackie pov

So a lot as happened in the past few months. Me, Eric, Four or Tobias and Liza are finally Dauntless members and we couldn't be happier. Liz is now a tattoo artist. I know right. We were all shocked when she told us but she is really happy there. But after recent events, she became depressed and wanted to be alone.

Amar died. He "jumped off" the chasm. But me and Tobias don't believed he jumped off. Amar would have told me or Tobias. I was closer to Amar then anyone here. He was like an older brother to me. Liz and him started dating a few weeks before they found him died at the bottom of the chasm. Something is happening around here and I don't like the feeling and Tobias doesn't either.

Speaking of Tobias, he and that bitch Kat finally broke up and she has been giving me death glares ever since then. Tobias and Eric well... they completely hate each other now but they get along when I am around because they don't want to hurt me. They hate each other because Tobias was number one in the ranking and Eric wanted to beat him but he got in second and I got in third and liz got in fourth. But Tobias turned down the offer of becoming a dauntless leader so Eric took it. Since then he changed alot. He has become more stressed and more angry at everything and just alot colder and meaner.

We got into a big fight about Four and the ranking and other bullshit and now we don't talk. I see him all the time well because I am a Dauntless Leader as well but on other times I work with Tobias and Zeke in the control room.

"Jackie!" I sighed knowing it was Max that said my name. I turned around and have my arms crossed and looked at him. Of course Eric is with him. I completely ignore Eric's stare. i hate when he stares at me especially when I look at him and all I saw is coldness in his eyes...he isn't the same. I miss him.

"come here" Max says. I bite my lips and looked down but walked over then looked at them again. Oh I forgot to tell you that... I changed my appearance.

I have a full sleeve tattoo and a couple of piercings and I changed my hair to a black with rainbow color at the end of it. I have a neck tattoo and a big back tattoo.

(A/N I dont remember if I already changed her or not)

I changed as well. I am not the same girl. I become alot stronger and smarter as time went on. I am learning alot from Max and he is like a father to me but that doesn't mean I agree with all of what Jeanine wants to do.

"yes Max" I said.

He walks up to me and says "We have a meeting with Jeanine at 9am tomorrow morning" He looks at me. "Don't be late this time" I stare at him and smirked.

"I'll try not to Max" He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Jackie... Let's go" We looked down the hall at Four. I smiled. I looked back at Max.

"Duty call.." He nods and smiles. I turned but looked right at Eric. He was staring at Four and back at me. He continue to stare at me with no emotion. I shaked my head and sighs and walks toward Four with Eric's eyes on my back.

I do miss him. I just think he was jealous at Four because of the ranking but also that I forgave Four so quickly and he didn't like that. I didn't know what his problem was and that's when we had that fight. Sometimes I wounder what he is thinking and if he misses me. Probably not.

"Hey you okay?" Four asks me as we walked down to the control room. I looked at him and nodded, smiling slightly.

"I am fine..." I cleared my throat and looked in front of me.

"It's Eric isn't it?" Four says while looking at me with an angry tone. He knows about my fight with Eric but I didn't tell him anything but all the stuff of the ranking... he doesn't know about the other stuff.

"Yeah... sometimes I miss him" I sigh. I felt him calm down a little and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"It will be okay... I promise" I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He changed alot of well... somewhat a personality change. He become alot stricter and his voice got deeper. But the one thing that changed is... his physical features. He is alot more handsome and has alot of muscle now then he did months before.

I cleared my throat and pulled away. " Come on let's go. We have work to do" I said while walking in front of him. I felt his eyes on my back but I feel like he is staring at something else. I turned around and glared at him.

"Really?" I asked him crossing my arms.

He chuckles and shrugs. I groaned and walked to the control room. He followed me.

"What? I can't help to not stare at your ass" He says while outside the door smirking at me. I stuck out my tongue of him. He laughed.

I smiled at him and pushed him through the door into the room.

"Try not too" I said to him and he smirks.

"Mhmm, sure" I threw an empty soda can at his head. He looks at me and stuck his tongue out.

"Real Mature Four" I chuckled as we were getting ready and waiting for Zeke. He smiled at me. We have gotten alot closer. I feel like that I have my Tobias back. After a while Zeke came and we talked and stared at the camera screen making sure everything was okay.

After 8 o'clock pm, I saw something near the chasm. I looked closer and gasped. Omg it's Liz. I jumped up and got my things.

"Jackie? What's going on?" Four says as Zeke and him stop talking and are standing up in front of me.

"We have to go now... Liz is at the chasm!" I ran out of the room and ran as fast as I could to the chasm. I know what she wants to do. She been talking about killing herself ever since we all found Amar at the bottom of the chasm.

"Jackie! Wait!" I didn't look back. I ran as fast as I could to save my best friend. I ran past Eric and Max and some other leaders.

"jackie?" Max yelled.

"Four whats going on?" Max yelled as I was running down the hall. I could hear them.

"Liz is at the chasm... I think she is going to jump" I heard his footsteps then I hear eric said shit. I was already there and the scene was horrible. she was facing backwards with her arms out crying.

"Liz!" I screamed. She jumped and looked at me and started to cry.

"Jackie don't!"

"Liz please.. dont.. think about this" I started to cry as I went closer. I heard everyone else coming.

"I am sorry jackie. I love you. Take care of my brother for me and eric too. I'm sorry" She continued to cry. I walked slowly to her. People was crowding around and some screamed trying to get her off.

"Please... we all need you... I need you..." I was sobbing. She continued to stare at me crying as well. "I need my best friend... please dont do this"

"Liz!" four screamed as he came into view. She started to cry heavily when she saw her brother.

"Liz don't you dare... please" He started to get choked up.

"Tobias... I am sorry. Please take care of Jackie for me"

She looked at me. I was so close that I could almost touch her.

"I am sorry" the she started to fall.

"No! Liz!" I screamed and everyone else did as well as she fell down the chasm and onto a rock. lying dead.

"NOOO!" I screamed and crying. I felt arms around me trying to pull me away from the ledge. I knew it was four.

"NO! Liz... please!" I screamed with tears running down my face.

I looked at Max and eric they looked away and then back at me. I continued to cry and looked down sobbing. I turned into four's neck. I knew he was upset as well but he couldn't show it. I screamed in agony. I just lost my best friend.

I didn't save her. Liz.

I pulled away.

"Get some help" Max yelled.

I looked down the chasm and cried again. I coughed. Four stood me up as I continue to look down at her dead body... oh liz. I am so sorry.

"Four... get her away" I glared at Max and he looked startled but stood his ground. I looked at Eric. I started to sob. He didn't look like the cold, mean eric... He looked like his old self while he was watching me. I turned away and I started to feel dizzy.

"Jackie?" I started to fall into Four's arms. I could see Max and Eric's expressions as well.

"Shit!" Four yelled as he caught me. I started to black out and I felt his arms holding me up.

"Jackie! Come on stay awake! Jackie!" I coughed but looked at four then at everyone else and the next thing I saw was darkness. All darkness. I was hearing what they were saying but I couldn't open my eyes.

I was lifted and carried and that is the thing I remembered.

A/n

I feel like I just repeated this somewhere. Like her appearance I probably said it before. Sorry if I did and with their jobs too. It been a while since I looked back on the other chapters.

So sorry if I mess this one up.


	13. Chapter 12

jackie's pov

I groaned silently and I blinked at the bright light above me. I heard voice and the nurses around me.

"Shut the hell up!" I screamed and the voices stopped. I also heard footsteps coming towards me and then the bright light got blocked by the person.

"Jackie?" I blinked some more because everything was still blurry.

"Four?" I coughed and looked up at him. I noticed he haven't been sleeping from the bags under his eyes.

"Hey" he smiled slightly but he frowned and sighed.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"Im fine... can you get some water, please?" I ask him and I heard my voice. It sounded like I was sick.

"Sure, I'll be back" He says smiling at me a little. I smile a little but then I thought about... Liz. I bite my lips and put my arm on my face so the nurses around me wont see me crying.

"Jackie?" Four whispered. I put my arm down and looked up at him. He had the water in a cup in his hand. I leaned up slowly.

"Thank you" as he gives me the cup. I swallow it down just in a few seconds.

I looked at him and he wasnt paying attention to me. I put my cup down and hugged four. He jumped as if he was startled. But I felt arms around me and I felt his shoulders shake.

I felt tears in my eyes. I hugged him even more. I think we stayed that in that position for a while, no one interrupted us. They looked over and watched but didn't say anything.

Someone cleared their throats and I looked up at Max and Eric. They looked at each other and sighed. I felt Four froze.

"Four, Jackie" I let go of Four and he looked at me and wiped his tears but made sure they didn't see them. I wiped my tears off my face as well.

I looked up at them. "Yeah?"

"We are going to have a remembering... um ceremony for Liz" Max said making sure he says the right words.

I looked at Eric and he looked at me with no emotion but his eyes said something different.

"Okay... we will be right there" I said answering for Four as well. They nod and left us alone.

I looked at Four as he was staring at me.

"I am so sorry Jackie..." he says putting his finger on my cheek.

"Me too... Tobias" He looked at me startled. He smiled a little but I can still see the sadness in his eyes.

"Come on lets go" He says by pulling me up with him slowly as grabbed his hand hard.

"Do we have to go... to um?" I said as my voice was raspy.

"Yeah.." Four sighs. "We do" He didn't look happy either but we knew we had to go. It's part of being Dauntless.

We walked through the hallways until we got to the pit. I heard people yelling and talking to one another.

Me and Four walked in. I gulped as every eyes turned to us and the room just went silent. We all heard a voice from above.

"Attention everyone!" They all turned away from us but some looked between of me and Four. I raised my eyes and they turned away when they saw me staring.

I looked between us and I realized that I was holding Four's hand. I gulped and cleared my throat.

"Umm.. Four" I whispered to him as max did his speech about liz and how she was an good friend, co-worker and dauntless member and whole other bullshit that he doesnt care about. I looked at the leaders until my eyes stopped on Eric's.

But he was looking at something else... well more glaring at it.

Our hands...

I bit my lips as I continued to stare at him hopefully he sees me. And he does. He glares slightly at me then frowns and looks away.

"Four let go!" I snarled quietly into his ear. He looked at me confused until I pulled on his hand and he looked down and blushed a little.

"Sorry" He says pulling away. Aw he is cute when he blushes.

"You know your cute when you blush, right?" I said smirking. He playfully glares at me. I giggled and kissed his cheek and looked up at max when he said his last part and daubtless exploded into a cheer then went to drinking up.

I turned to Four and he was staring at me.

"Yes?" I say to him. He blinked and gulped, looking away from me.

"Nothing sorry" I laughed a little while looking at my rest of my friends. I spotted Eric on top talking to Max. But on the corner of my eye I saw Four staring at me again.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a drink" I said to him in his ear as the music was louder. He nodded and smiled. I turned away as Zeke came to him and smirked bumping Four's shoulder. They pushed each other. I shaked my head and left.

I was walking up to the drink table while looking around. How can they celebrate someone's death? Like are they really that cruel. I snorted and got my soda section until I heard a voice behind me.

"Sooo Four?..." I turned and looked up at Eric. He looked pissed. I bit my lips and nodded. He looked at my lips and gulped.

He snorts. "Of course him" He says snarling.

I glared at him. "Why are you being like this? Why are you being a asshole to me? Where is the Eric I know?" I yelled at him. His face was motionless but his eyes was a different story.

I started to tear up. "Where is my Eric that I used to know?" When he saw the tears in my eyes... he completely changed... his attitude, his face expressions... he looked sorry.

"I..." He began to speak until I felt someone putting me behind them. I gasped and saw Eric's face and...he was pissed...

If smoke could come out of his ears... it would.

"What you are doing to her?!" Four yelled at Eric. Eric came closer to him until they were face to face. They were the same height.

"Nothing..."

"Leave her alone"

"Make me..." Eric said smirking. I looked back at Zeke and motion to Four and Eric. I went in between them and put both of my left and right hand on their chest...

Shit they are full of muscles... I gulped. Focus Jackie.

"Please stop..." I looked at them both. They looked at me at the same time as I switched back and forth to look at them.

"Stop" I asked them softly. Eric snorted, shaking his head. Looked at me and left.

"Eric..." I got stopped by Four as Eric continued on through the door. I turned back at Four.

"Four please..." I said desperately trying to pull on my arm as he was stopping me.

He shaked his head. "Are you crazy?" I shrugged.

"Tobias..." He looked at me in shock. "Please..." he was staring at me for a minute and sighed. He let me go and nodded his head to the door. I smiled slightly and ran to go and find Eric.

A/n

This chapter just popped up in my mind so does the next one but I'll do that tomorrow I need to get some sleep.

More to come:)


	14. Chapter 13

_Recap:_

 _"Please stop..." I looked at them both. They looked at me at the same time as I switched back and forth to look at them._

 _"Stop" I asked them softly. Eric snorted, shaking his head. Looked at me and left._

 _"Eric..." I got stopped by Four as Eric continued on through the door. I turned back at Four._

 _"Four please..." I said desperately trying to pull on my arm_ _as he was stopping me._

 _He shaked his head. "Are you crazy?" I shrugged._

 _"Tobias..." He looked at me in shock. "Please..." he was staring at me for a minute and sighed. He let me go and nodded his head to the door. I smiled slightly and ran to go and find Eric._

Jackie's pov

After an hour I finally found Eric... on the roof. I sighed and put my arms around myself.

"Eric..." He turned his head halfway to look back then looked forward. I groaned but I walked to him. I sat on the edge right next to him. He had his arms crossed over him and he still looked mad.

"Eric... please..." He unreleased his arms but eyerolled as me.

I gulped... I cant lose him too. I already lost a best friend.

"I cant lose you too..." I started to tear up as I said that. He looked down completely blank. He turned to me and looks at me. I bite my lips so I wouldn't sob in front of him but I felt my tears going down my cheeks.

He sighs and wipes my tears off and he leans in and kisses my tears away from my cheek and chin.

I gasped. He pulls away and then kissed my forehead.

"You didnt lose me... not ever" He says in his deep voice. I smile slightly. I looked up at me and smiled a little. He smirks a little and hit gently on my nose with his index finger. He would always do that.

I giggled and shaked my head and looked in front of me. I felt arms around me and him pulling me closer to hinself.

I looked at him as I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Jackie... for everything" I hugged him tight. He picked me up amd got down for the edge, put me on my feet but didn't let me go. I pull away and look up at him. He put his hand on my cheek.

He rubs his thumb on it. I looked into his grey/blueish eyes... never realized that. Huh...

Then I felt soft, warm lips and I moaned as I kissed him back. He holded my waist in place and pushed me against him. I put my hands on his chest as he groans.

After a few seconds, he pulls away and we were breathing heavily. I gasped.

"Oh god... we kissed" I put my head in his chest as I heard him chuckle.

Oh my fucking god... I kissed Eric!?

"You have no clue how long I wanted to do that" He says smiling a little. I gulped and eyerolled. But we were interrupted when we heard the door to the stairs slam shut. I jumped as Eric stepped in front of me.

"What in the hell?" I said. He looks back at me and shrugs.

I gulped and after a few minutes we left. Talking and laughing like nothing happened between us even though we kissed...

But what I didn't know that someone was following me earlier and wasn't to happy...

A/n

I am sorry that I haven't been updating my stories. School was busy and now that I am pregnant... it will get worse... these stories are on my wattpad too... obsessedgirl_98 is my name if I don't update alot on here. So sorry again.


End file.
